Roleplayers
As Convergence is a roleplay, it's carried out through its roleplayers. This is where you will find the full list of who's who and who they play. Mechanist Gamma Mechanist Gamma is also the head of the Network, Mechanist Gamma's Attic and many other servers. A writer, aspiring voice actor and entertainer, Gamma (called Plohn due to a merging of previous nickname Plot with his true name John) has what he's described as "toxic creativity", sometimes being incapable of resisting the creation of new ideas. Nexus is one of his oldest and strongest projects. His favorite series is Sonic the Hedgehog and his favorite game is Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Aside from being a massive fan of almost all Nintendo series as well as several SEGA, Capcom, Konami, Bandai Namco, Sony, Microsoft and Indie IPs, He likes to brag that he has the largest cast of any roleplayer, but it's an in-joke that he's part of the rarely-posting trifecta. He's also responsible for creating the Project X series and its characters, including Z, the secondary villain of Convergence as a whole. Mechanist Gamma is also the primary upkeeper of the wiki and technical caretaker of the series, as well as the master of the greater plot during the Z Superarc and several major storylines in both Convergence: Omniversal Heroes and Convergence: Darkest Light. He's one of the core pillars of the Convergence group. Gamma's Character List Minor Characters Deceased Characters Total character count: 45 (current) main characters, 26 (current) minor characters, 71 (current) active characters, 2 dead characters. Comic Comic is one of the lead roleplayers in the Convergence franchise. He is also known as 'Adam', though everyone simply refers to him as 'Comic', his chosen online alias. He enjoys roleplaying, the outdoors, and cuddling. He loves his girlfriend. That's it. All his love is reserved solely for her. When it comes to franchises the pique his interest, he is more inclined toward Halo, Undertale, The Walking Dead, and most recently, RWBY. He loves plenty of other things too. Things like DOOM, Fallout, Skyrim, Homestuck, Stargate, Marvel, and DC. He is the original creator of a project known as 'Hellslayer', set to make an external, public debut within the roleplay. The majority of the entire Convergence franchise hinges on Comic, as he is heavily involved with the current story, but is the leader, or 'DM' if you will, of the upcoming instalments. He also has control of some of the largest villains in the franchise, including the main villain. Comic's Character List Minor Characters Deceased Characters BurbleBurble BurbleBurble, or Burble, is some guy who also participates in this RP. I think he's got some plot relevant characters, but I'm not completely sure. Burble's Character List Minor Characters Mokko Mokko is your favorite person out of all the roleplayers current involved in Convergence. You cannot argue with this statement. Mokko is the latest addition to the members of the franchise, and he's awesome (this statement is also not to be argued with). He has a strong hatred of writing about himself in the third person, because let's face it, you all know he's writing this. Mokko is one of the more involved members of Convergence due to his strong passion for crossovers. He's also one of the more frequent contributors, because he's constantly filled with inspiration thanks to having a diet consisting mostly of seafood, organic minerals, eyedrops, and fruit flavored beverages. Mokko is a fan of Pokémon, The Walking Dead, Steven Universe, Undertale, Marvel, and numerous anime. Mokko was voted everyone's favorite person in the 2019 Convergence Voting Event, and won by a landslide. He has big plans for the future of Convergence, despite having one of the smallest casts. Mokko's Character List Minor Characters